Medical evaluation
by Rokkis
Summary: There is a new doctor in Atlantis that John has being having more then inapropriate thoughts for. After a thorough examination is John's obsession still strong? SLASH, PWP, HPJS, FUN!


**Disclaimer: No profit whatsoever is made from this, and neither the Stargate nor HP enterprises have anything to do with me******

**Warnings:**

**Lots of lovely man-on-man action. This is a PWP afterall… **_**well it is until somebody can come up with a story plot!**_

**Note:**

**Miss you awfully much Elpin! Bored here in Germany without you!**

**PPS: I'm stuck in Germany without internet, so I snuck this on in the University Library… therefore… no BETA, just what my bored mind came up with *grin***

Stumbling as the last man through the Stargate John held his hand tightly to his wounded side as he felt his feet touch the gate-room in Atlantis.

"Team one clear" came the predictable voice of Grind over the speaker system. John heard the woosh of the Stargate shutting down before he checked out the rest of the team.

The mission to P4X-004 had gone pear-shaped from very beginning. Originally a fact-finding mission to some old ancient ruins on one planet, it seemed that Teyla's original belief that the planet was unpopulated was false. And John had the arrow wound to prove it. Luckily they had all managed to make it out of there with mostly only their prides wounded.

"Ai, John. What ever am I going to do with you?" came the familiar Scottish brogue from Carson. John couldn't help the boyish grin cover his face despite the ache in his side.

"Ah, you know me Doc. Can't live without a little excitement"

Carson standing in his Atlantis uniform with a stethoscope thrown over his shoulder merely raised an eyebrow at John.

"And what was it this time? Hidden wraith? The Genii? Or perhaps you fell into a bear trap of some kind?" John almost winced at the scolding he could hear in Carson's voice. He had a remarkable ability to make John feel like a ten year old getting scolded for running in the house.

"Um… an arrow in fact" he replied sheepishly.

Carson immediately came over to him and lifted his hand to examine the wound.

"Looks to be just a flesh wound. I would stitch it up myself, but Rodney is making the most awful racket" Both John and Carson glanced over at Rodney who was currently having a head wound tended to by one of Carson's nurses, his whiny voice easily reaching over to John.

"I think I need to save poor Serena from Rodney. Why don't you head to Dr. Potter to get that looked at? He should be back at the infirmary working with some files", Carson suggested before heading over to Rodney.

John couldn't help the slight grin cross his face. Let Dr. Potter look at him eh?

Smiling amusedly John handed the nearby marine his P-90 and equipment before heading to the infirmary with a little extra bounce in his step.

John knew that his thoughts about the young doctor were far form appropriate but he couldn't honestly help himself. With the increase of personnel at Atlantis after the completion of_ Deadalus_, Dr. Beckett had requested another chief medical permanently stationed at Atlantis. The doctor had come highly recommended from the RAF and it seemed Carson was looking forward to having another _Brit_ at Atlantis. However nobody was prepared for when Dr. Harry James Potter was actually beamed down. If it wasn't for learning his name was Harry John would have had a hard time determining that the good Dr. was in fact a man. Potter had arrived in tight jeans showing off his long legs and rather broad hips with a simple white t-shirt and leather jacket with a single backpack thrown over his shoulder. That however wasn't really what had grabbed everybody's attention. His lovely heart shaped face had probably confused most of the men at the base including John. His seemingly long curly black hair had been artfully curled up on the top of his head giving him a further feminine look. The doctor's looks had been completed with the most kissable pink lips John had seen in a long while and breathtaking emerald eyes, that had made more then one person wonder just how human Harry Potter actually was. The young man had ignored all the looks he was getting, and seemed in fact more then used to it, as he casually presented himself to Dr. Beckett, Weir and himself before asking calmly to be assigned quarters. John could still remember the feeling as his eyes were captured by sparkling emerald and the smooth feel of the man's almost delicate hand in his own calloused one.

Potter had barely been there a few weeks but John had already heard that several people had asked the good Dr. out on a date. Among them several woman but also to John's amusement a few of the guys had been man enough as well. Even a couple of the geeky male scientists that John could never remember the name of had asked, but apparently along with everybody else been rejected. John had been surprised at his own feeling of jealousy when hearing that Ronan had even tried to bed the illusive doctor. When John asked about that, always believing that Ronan preferred woman, he was answered with the simple fact that Potter was far prettier then any of the woman here. That had gotten him a good kick from Teyla, but even the Athosian had agreed that the newest addition to Atlantis was uncommonly lovely.

John had spent the last weeks just watching the doctor and had found himself becoming more then a little infatuated. Walking down the hall, John grimaced a bit. It really was a bit pathetic but John had almost felt like a stalker. He had tried to visit the mess hall the same time as the Doctor and already memorised several of the man's small quirks. For example the way he walked, almost prowling the halls like a panther or something. The way he ate, carefully enjoying each piece seemingly afraid that it would be the last taste. The way he wrote, the way he took his tea, never coffee. Even the way he talked. Although he hadn't come up with any reason to talk to the doctor outside of the professional sphere he had almost immediately noted the almost hissing quality to several of Harry's 's'. And lastly his eyes. Those lovely emerald eyes that lit up when amused but were colder then a glacier when somebody pushed a little too hard or spoke something inappropriate.

Left hand still covering the arrow wound John lifted his right and pulled his hand almost anxiously through his messy hair. He really was pathetic. You would almost think it was his first crush. He had been debating all the time whether or not he should muck up the courage and ask. The 'don't ask, don't tell' protocol of the military always loomed in the back of his mind but John found that he wanted to at least try. Not even his ex-wife had elicited such an immediate attraction.

Finally standing in front of the door of the infirmary he entered. Seeing it was almost empty except for one lone male nurse, John walked further into the room and headed to what he knew doubled as Dr. Potter's office and private examination room. Knocking, he waited eagerly for that lovely voice to call out an affirmative in his cute British accent that John was quickly becoming addicted too.

Entering the room, John ignored all the medical supplies and examination bed to the left and focused purely on the being sitting behind the desk. Dr. Potter lifted his head and John was almost a slave to those eyes. The face was flawless and pale and Harry's long hair was done in thick plait that disappeared down his back. Apparently he had been staring for too long, as the doctor finally became fed up with him.

"Yes? Was there something you wanted Major Sheppard?" the tone flat and uninterested.

Shaking himself out of his stupor, John mentally chastised himself for acting like such a love struck teenager.

"Ah… um, yes. I was hit with an arrow on…P4X-004 and Carson said that you could perhaps stitch it up." John replied fidgeting with the start. Dr. Potter nodded and finally stood up from behind his desk. John swallowed hard when he got to gaze on those lovely form-fitting jeans the doctor always seemed to wear. The t-shirt was red this time with a print of a lion on the front covered with the typical white lab coat.

"Okey, remove your jacket and shirt and let's have a look" the voice was pure professionalism and John despaired a bit.

Walking over to the examination area he carefully tried to pull his jacket off without hurting the area too much. Hissing, he had to stretch to drag the uniform jacket off.

"Here let me help you", the voice was quieter now and seemingly more intimate, but John happily let the good doctor help off with his clothes. Finally bare-chested John swung up on the uncomfortable board and let Harry complete his examination.

"It's not too bed. Shallow and the bleeding has almost stopped as well. But I would indeed like to put in a few stitches. It will most likely scar"

John shrugged.

"Wouldn't be the first one"

Dr. Potter didn't reply to that and started to get out the equipment necessary. John stayed quiet the entire time just looking at Harry Potter. Watching him concentrate on his work, feeling those gentle feelings and soft-spoken apologies when John hissed in pain.

Finally it was over as Dr. Potter dragged off his plastic gloved and threw them away after bandaging the area tightly.

"There that should do it. Please try to keep you activity to a minimum and come back here in a week and we can remove them." John still hadn't said anything.

Instead he sat up and swung his legs over the side just looking at the doctor.

The silence stretched and green-eyed man seemed to fidget slightly, not being able to look John in the eyes it seemed.

"Is something the matter?" it was spoken quietly but John heard the uncertainty lurking there.

"You're breathtakingly beautiful." John couldn't help blurt out. He almost apologized but really he had always been the sort of man who just jumped into situations and this infatuation was no different. He felt his heart swell a little as the blush stole down those pale ivory cheeks.

"Um… thank you major" the doctor seemed to be looking everywhere but him just gnawing his lip and in the end John couldn't help it anymore. He had to taste those pink lips. Reaching out to the white lab coat he pulled the man towards him placing him between his legs still dangling on the table. His arms immediately came around the doctor and before Harry could utter a single word he finally covered those lips with his own.

It was beyond bliss. John couldn't help compare it to coming home or winning the lottery or something equally corny. They were so soft and when he finally dared to lick those lips he was thrilled when they parted to let John have a proper taste. It almost became too much when Harry actually started tentatively kissing him back.

The two continued to kiss slowly for several minutes before John slowly ended it.

"Please call me John"

For a second he thought it incredibly cheesy as well but the smile he received in return was charming and repelled all such thoughts.

"I'm Harry" the green eyes were sparkling and a soft smile grazed the lips his had just abused. John noticed to his satisfaction that Harry was making no attempt to get out of his arms. John smiled once more before leaning in to taste the pale white neck that had also been teasing him for weeks. Harry tilted his head to his side automatically and sighed blissfully when John started to kiss up and down the soft flesh. He could feel himself getting more aroused but knew he had to stop. As much as he wanted to he couldn't take Harry here in the infirmary. Ever since John had realised just how deep his obsession ran, he knew that Harry would never just be a one-time fuck. He actually wanted to woo the man. And therefore their first time would definitely be on a proper bed with Harry surrounded in candlelight and soft music. John groaned loudly at the thought of a naked Harry writhing on his bed.

Pulling reluctantly away, he leaned in to kiss those lips once more before running his hands soothingly up and down the narrow back.

"As much as I desperately want to take you right now. I really don't think this would be an appropriate setting for our first time" John knew it was a bit presumptuous to just assume that Harry would even want to. But considering that kiss he sure hoped.

Harry sighed and leaned further into John's embrace.

"Thank you. And I agree." Then he leaned back a small smirk grazing those lovely lips. "But as soon as those stitches come out, you are shagging me through the mattress good and proper." John almost choked on his laughter.

"What ever the good doctor orders!" he almost mock saluted as well, but chose instead to lean in once more and kiss those delicate lips now that he finally had the privilege. Harry hummed into the kiss and finally wrapped his arms around John as well.

Finally exiting the doctor's office some time later he ended up running into Rodney just outside, a small plaster on his forehead the only indication of his previous grievous injury.

"How is it that I don't even get a single pill, but you come out of the infirmary actually smiling? What did he give you?" Rodney asked, seemingly almost to want to ransack John's pockets for any leftover painkillers.

"What can I say? The doctor has magic hands" _and lips, ass, waist, eyes, hair, skin, laugh, smile…_ John continued to list Harry's attributes silently in his mind. His smile still firmly planted on his face. Rodney huffed beside him

"Why don't we head down to the mess hall? Isn't it Lasagne Tuesday today?" Just as predicted the idea of food quickly sidetracked Rodney and John just kept smiling amusedly and walked down for lunch with his friend. He really couldn't wait for next week and the promise of a thorough check-up by his good doctor Harry.

Although John was looking forward to his date with Dr. Potter he had been cursing his lack of activity the entire week.

He couldn't attend missions due the injury. He couldn't spar with either Teyla or Ronan as that was a sure fired way to not only open the previous wound but also a guarantee to make new ones. He couldn't even play golf as that involved twisting his upper body and hips. No, John thought morosely crossing his arms. The only highlight the entire week had been a short fishing excursion with Carson and of course catching Harry's eyes the entire week.

John realised that he had misjudged Harry's personality somewhat. The little he had seen of the man since his arrival had been strictly professional. That combined with what other people had said had made John think Harry a rather cold and cool person, but seeing the blush spread over Harry's cheeks the fifth time that day John grinned boyishly and was glad he had mistaken. It seemed that Harry was much shyer than his initial arrival had indicated and as John amused himself at winking or grinning at Harry all week he was each time rewarded with a slightly bashful smile or a full out blush spreading over the pale features. If other people had noticed either his or Dr. Potter's behaviour John hadn't heard, but frankly he really didn't give a damn. In anticipation of their date John had actually started to second-guess the date's final goal. Yeah, he really wanted to have Harry writhing under him and be inside him, but seeing those bashful green eyes the entire week had made John wonder if it was really what Harry wanted.

So, being the utter gentleman he was, he had borrowed several movies from the Lieutenant Briggs who instead of letters from home, always seemed to receive the latest blockbusters. He had even managed to get hold of some beer in exchange for his last packet of tootsie-rolls. Hm… he would need to stock up on them soon, or perhaps he could teach the Athosians to brew beer? They probably had some sort of moonshine but with the crops doing so well on the mainland it might behove John to teach them the proper way to do it.

He had sadly enough spent much time the last week in his room trying to get through the 'Art of War'. Considering that he had been stationed at Atlantis for more then two years already, he was amazed that he hadn't needed to get another book yet.

Glancing at the clock, he almost did a victory dance when seeing it was finally time for his appointment with the good doctor. The area was more then itching indicating that it was already well on way to fully healing.

Throwing the book on the bed he quickly tied his boots on before heading out ignoring the uniform jacket. Nodding to several people on the way, he tried to walk as normally as possible.

Entering the infirmary doors he almost walked into Carson standing in front of a nearby medical cabinet.

"Oh, John lad is that you? What are you doing here? You didn't get into another fight with Ronan, did you?"

"It's called sparring, not fighting. And as a matter of fact, I'm here to see Dr. Potter to remove the stitches from last week"

The confused look quickly cleared form Carson' face as he remembered.

"Ai, that'll be alright then. Sorry to tell you, but Dr. Potter was called out to the mainland less then an hour ago. Seems like Halling's son managed to shoot himself in the foot handling a bow and arrow. But I'd be more then happy to take care of that for you."

Luckily for John Carson glanced back at the journal he was currently holding and didn't see the disappointed frown spreading across John's face. Damn it. He had wanted to Harry to remove them. They hadn't had a single kiss or time alone the entire week. He just wanted to hold the other man to reassure himself that last week wasn't just a dream.

"Alright. Thanks" if Carson though John's tone of voice was short and a bit cold he didn't comment on it, but instead indicated a nearby hospital bed. John removed the t-shirt and jumped up letting Carson do his work.

It would seem that it would indeed scar as Harry had said but all things considering it was a pretty cool scar and reminded John a little bit of James Bond's when Roger Moore was playing him. Hm… he wondered if Harry would find it just as cool. It definitely wasn't the only scar John had.

"Any idea when H… Dr. Potter will be back then?" John cursed himself inwardly as he saw Carson frown a bit at the near miss of the Dr.'s name.

"No idea, I'm afraid John. But it shouldn't be too late."

"Right. Thanks for the…" John waved his hand negligently at his side.

"No problem John, but I do wish I didn't have to see you in here quite so often" Carson smiled indicating the joke, but John wasn't quite up to the humour at the moment and just smiled as winningly as he could and waved goodbye before leaving.

Damn it! Well there really was nothing for it. He would just have to wait. He couldn't exactly waltz up to the control room and ask to be put in contact with Dr. Potter so he could confirm their date for the evening. Feeling more then a bit disappointed John trudged back to his room and his book.

It was evening before there was a sound from the door that indicated that somebody was knocking. John almost fell out of the bed as he woke sharply, still with his 'Art of War' book on his belly. Ah! Now he remembered why he still hadn't finished it. It was boring as hell.

Stroking a hand over his face to wipe away the sleepiness John finally managed to stand up as the door rang a second time.

"I'm coming. I'm coming. Hold you horses"

Walking the three or so meters over to the door he released the locking mechanism and let the door open.

"Hi" John froze as he finally caught sight of who was on the other side.

"Um… can I come in? I don't think you would want people to see me standing in front of your door" Harry asked starting to fidget slightly at John's silence.

Standing to the side John wordlessly let Harry know he could enter. As the smaller man walked by John couldn't help look his fill. Harry was so lovely. He was wearing his typical jeans but with a loose green linen tunic on top and for the first time ever he had most of his hair loose. Only the hair around his ears was tied back but the rest fell in lush black curls falling just beneath his shoulder blades. It was absolutely breathtaking.

As the door closed John did the only thing he could think of. He quickly grabbed the young man and pulled him into a tight embrace and kissed him within an inch of his life. The two continued for several minutes in the sparsely lit room before slowly braking apart.

"Wow" Harry whispered eyes still closed and lips almost red from the abuse John had put them through. "I guess this means you weren't too upset with me not keeping our appointment"

Chuckling at the dreamy quality of Harry's voice, John drew him tightly against his body before bending to breath in the lemon scent of Harry's soft hair.

"Oh, I'm pissed. But I think you do have an opportunity to make it up to me tonight"

"Oh, and just how would I repay you" came the rather cheeky response as Harry also wrapped his arms around John's waist.

"Oh, I have some ideas" John replied before leaning back and kissing Harry once more on the lips.

"Gods you do you have any idea how lovely you look, or what you do to me?" Even John could hear the reverence in his voice. Harry's blush was almost instantaneous and John had no problem seeing it develop in the low light.

"Th..thank you."

John smiled again at the bashfulness before leaning in to kiss the younger man once more. He easily tangled his fingers in the lush hair and groaned a bit when Harry began moving his tongue against his own.

Braking away once more John lifted one of his hands to stroke the reddened cheek. Catching the green eyes looking up the two stood there several seconds just glancing into each other's eyes. Clichéd as it sounded, John was certain that time stood still. Damn the rules, damn other people's remarks. John was going to make this work.

"Um…" John finally spoke breaking the weird staring contest the two had. "I borrowed some movies from Lieut. Briggs. Don't know if you've seen any of them, but I thought we could perhaps watch one together. I even have a couple of cold ones and some chips I stole from Rodney when he wasn't looking. That is if you want to"

John knew he was rambling a bit, but really wasn't sure what Harry was game for. But seeing the green eyes sparkle in appreciation and the small smile spreading John was pretty sure he was right in his assessment. Harry really wasn't a one-night thing or just a convenient fuck buddy.

Even though the bed was the only other furniture in the room besides the nightstand, desk and chair. It was in a corner of the room so they could both lean against the wall and place John's computer on the chair and use the nightstand for drinks. Harry finally chose the Tarantino movie called 'Inglorious Basterds' that John was also really hoping to see. And so began two hours of laughs and awe of the talented director, both enjoying the beer, chips and company. And when Harry snuggled up to John's side John couldn't help but grin down to the smaller man and tighten his arm.

"Wow that was really good. Though I can't really believe just how much he messed up with history."

John couldn't help but chuckle. Seemed like Harry was really hung up on the whole history thing and had commented on it many times during the movie. And really it was a bit strange considering the Hitler had suddenly been murdered in a theatre, but then again oddly fitting. John still had his arm around Harry and they had just finished all their snacks. The silence stretched a bit as they both just enjoyed the company.

"Thanks for this John. You didn't really have too" was whispered from the mop of black hair on his shoulder. John knew immediately what Harry meant.

"I just… this isn't just a one time thing. I want to try. That is if you do as well…", Damn it! What if Harry didn't want anything long-term? What if he really did just want that one night?

"Yes… I… yes, I want to try as well" was spoken low, and it took John several seconds before he realised the answer to his frantic questions. Harry wanted it too!

Finally finding all boundaries seemingly open, John gently pushed Harry to lie down flat on his bed before kissing him soundly. Harry tasted wonderful and as he began making small mewling sounds underneath John, he quickly starting kissing Harry's throat before slowly letting his hand crawl underneath the green tunic.

"Tell me to stop, and I will, I promise" John's voice was breathless form arousal. Harry tasted so good and the feel of his warm smooth skin underneath his large hand was making his hormones race.

"N..no. Please don't stop. I want this John. Please!" the last 'please' was almost moaned and that was really it for John. Only a short time later he had dragged off his own t-shirt and was in the process of trying to drag the jeans off Harry's slender legs. Finally off John leaned back on his heels to gaze at the naked nymph lying on his bed. Even as corny as it sounded, John couldn't help wonder if Harry really was human. His beauty was too lovely and the symmetry of his face too precise to be mere mortal.

Harry's eyes opened and as the emerald stared questioningly up at John darkened with lust, he could feel something in his very soul calling out to him. It wanted to own this being. Lay claim to this nymph and make sure that he would forever be the only one allowed to touch. Ignoring the strength of these feelings John carefully let his hand fall on the small foot lying by his knee.

"Beautiful" was reverently whispered into the room, and John could for once see just how far down Harry's blush went. He let his hand slowly follow the contours of Harry's body. Up to his knee before he followed the inner thigh up towards Harry's groin. He heard Harry's breath hitch as he neared the lovely hard cock standing slightly up from a mass of black curls. John actually licked his lips feeling the desire to taste that beautiful slim cock. He however ignored it and the mewl of disappointment from Harry as he let his hand caress the hipbone that jutted out. Hm… his hips were really wide. Truly lovely. His hand kept moving, up the waist before finally reaching the neck. Harry submissively closed his eyes and turned his head to the side to give John access. A fierce urge to lay claim welled up in John at the submissiveness and he instantly dove in and began marking and licking the neck. Even though he knew Harry would probably be a little pissed in the morning when he had to hide the hickeys John couldn't help himself. He needed to mark this being as his.

Harry definitely seemed to enjoy the rather harsh treatment as he writhed and begged underneath John just like in his fantasies. But for once reality was better, especially at Harry's next words.

"Fuck me John" it was moaned out, almost in pain. "Take me. Claim me, please make me yours" he ended in a whimper as John's reaction to that statement was to twist one of Harry's nipples sharply. John wasted no more time. Giving a hard kiss to Harry's lips he leaned back on his ankles once more and twisted his upper body to reach the nightstand, unknowingly giving Harry a very good view at his lovely abs. He quickly found the oil he sometimes used to ease out his stiff muscles. Hoping Harry had already prepared in other ways, John wasted no time in pouring some onto his fingers make them slick and shiny in the low light. Harry seeing the action slowly spread his legs before grabbing them at the knees and lifting them to his chest, giving John a mouth-watering view of Harry's bare bottom.

He must have groaned out loud because Harry let out a giggle shortly after.

"You gonna do something? Or will I have to take matters into my own _hand_"

Growling at the very thought of letting Harry finish by himself John got his pillow before lifting Harry's arse even higher. The little squeak he got was cute and he couldn't help chuckle a bit before leaning in and breathing in the musky scent of purely Harry.

"Mmm, so lovely so mine"

John then let his oiled finger start tracing the opening into Harry's body. He loved the quickly indrawn breath, but frowned a bit at the tensing of muscles.

"Relax, Harry. This will go very slowly and I'll make sure you enjoy it" he couldn't help the smugness enter his voice. Even though it was literally years since he had been with a man, a couple of boyfriends in college in fact, he was completely confident about how to please Harry.

He let the finger trace the opening a little while longer and at the same time placing kisses on the white thighs and letting his other hand squeeze the bare bottom.

He put a bit more pressure and watched as the tip of his finger slowly pushed passed the wrinkly dark pink skin. Harry's indrawn breath was lovely to hear but the further tensing of his muscles made John start mouthing Harry's balls which were hanging oh so temptingly between his legs. At Harry's deep moan of appreciation, John pushed the finger in to the first knuckle and not hearing any complaints slowly began making small circles opening Harry up for further intrusion. It continued in this vein for some time. Harry's moans kept increasing both in frequency and loudness as John kept opening up the younger man for a something bigger. Soon enough Harry was bouncing on three fingers.

"Oh, you love that don't you? Fucking yourself on my fingers" John really didn't know where he had suddenly developed the dirty mouth but seeing the debauchery happening literally on his fingertips he couldn't help himself, and by Harry's groan and whimper he definitely enjoyed it as well.

"Such a lovely view. To see my three fingers disappear into your body. You want more don't you? Something bigger?" Harry groaned again at the sound of John gravel bedroom voice.

"Yes" Harry whimpered as his bit his lip desperately and bounced harder wanting to feel John penetrating further. "Please, John. I'm ready. Need you" Harry gasped out as John twisted his fingers slightly.

Hearing Harry confirming himself that he was ready reassured John and he quickly withdrew he fingers enjoying the whimper Harry made. He finally got rid of his pants that had stayed on until now before leaning over Harry's body. As Harry's legs came down to cradle the major John let his hand gently stroke Harry's cheek before kissing his lips softly. At the warm smile he got in return he could feel something growing in his chest.

"Are you ready?" he whispered feeling the need for the intimacy it afforded.

"Yes" Harry whispered back equally quiet. He smiled once again as John let his hand move to gently tangle in the black curly hair.

John leant back and grabbed the small oil bottle before pouring some more into his hand to slick up his angry red cock. Harry's legs were splayed out and his arms were up and lying by his head. Again the act of submissiveness stirred something within John. He carefully watched Harry's face as he teased the entrance with his cock. The dark green eyes looked pleadingly at him and he calmly stroked the milky white ties before focusing on the next step.

Looking down he slowly pressed the head into the small ring. Harry immediately arched, tensed and whimpered as John's cock stretched him much further then the fingers had. John winced both at the feel of iron clamping around his cock but also at the pain he had just caused Harry. The younger man was panting below him his eyes closed and his brow furrowed in pain.

John calmly stroked the white thighs that were quivering around him.

"Shhh. I know it burns but it will be easier if you push against me."

For a brief moment John wondered if Harry was a virgin. He was certainly tight enough around John's cock. But then again thinking about Harry's words in the infirmary last week, his seemingly confidence at seducing John and the fact Harry was absolutely lovely, he refused to believe that Harry was completely without experience. Though at the very thought of others touching Harry John could feel the cold stab of jealousy and actually had to consciously hold himself back from fucking Harry hard to stake his claim.

Finally Harry breathed deep and opened his eyes to lock with John's. Nodding he indicated that he wanted more, and although the green eyes were still tight with pain John nevertheless carefully pushed further in. He kept switching his focus between Harry's face to detect further hesitance and looking down to see his cock disappearing into the body beneath him. _Absolutely incredible!_ After what seemed like forever he was as far inside Harry he could get and John had to breath carefully out the nose to stop himself both from coming right there and fucking Harry hard.

Harry's eyes were closed but his heaving chest and open mouth showed John just how much he was struggling. John carefully leaned over the body beneath him and started to place open mouthed kissed wherever he could reach. He nibbled one of the pink nipples on the pale hairless chest and was rewarded with Harry arching into him and mewling. Finally Harry's legs came up to cradle John just as he turned his head and opened his lovely green eyes.

"John" Harry breathed and begged, but the major had no trouble seeing the pure need reflected in those eyes, something he knew he himself was showing.

Leaning back a bit he let one of his hands intertwine with Harry's lacing their fingers together and pulling carefully out of the nymph beneath him before pushing in again. Harry arched and whimpered and John had never seen something so beautiful. Again he repeated the motion shifting the angle slightly and was rewarded instantly when Harry moaned, tightened his legs around his waist and squeezed the hand he was holding on to.

"John" Harry's brow furrowed again and his mouth was panting, but John knew that this time it wasn't from pain but the lightning pleasure of hitting Harry's prostrate dead on. He jutted his hips a little faster and was again rewarded with Harry throwing his head back and arching beautifully and pushing himself further onto John's cock.

"Yesssssss" was hissed into the room as the John pushed a bit faster and harder into Harry who was twisting in the sheet beneath him moaning continuously.

John was already holding onto his sanity with his fingernails but he gritted his teeth and sped up his movements determined to make this as good as possible for Harry. The green-eyed nymph was panting, writhing and actually seemed to be hissing. John didn't know if it actually meant anything, but he had steadily been increasing both the tempo and strength of his thrusts. Knowing that he was only minutes away from coming he moved his free hand and let it wrap around Harry's slick cock that was dripping copious amounts of precome down on the smooth stomach below.

The hissing increased as Harry pushed harder back against John at every thrust.

"Come for me Harry, only for me" John more or less commanded into sweaty black hair of the man below. That seemed to be it for Harry, as he arched completely and pressed his sweaty chest against the major.

"JOHN!" he howled out into the small room.

As Harry tightened rhythmically around John his thrusting lost its beat and he finally came hard into the body beneath moaning out Harry's name. He just managed to pull out before falling completely boneless on the bed beside Harry his arm draped across the younger man's chest. Both were panting hard and amazed with the intensity of the orgasm. It wasn't long before John noticed that Harry was shaking beside him. He managed to turn to his side before reaching an arm behind him grabbing the comforter that had been thrown off. Pulling it around them both he pulled the shaking man into his arms.

"Hey you okey?"

"Yes, I just… I've never…. Orgasm" was mumbled out from somewhere around his collarbone. After deciphering the stuttered speech, John couldn't help the swell of pride he felt of knowing how much he had affected Harry.

Tightening his arms around the smaller man he breathed in the sweaty scent mixed with lemon before bending down and kissing the man's forehead.

"I take it you enjoyed it then?" John knew his voice was smug and he was rewarded by a weak hit on his shoulder.

"Prat!" was mumbled into his shoulder with a hint of affection and John merely chuckled.

As Harry's quivering subsided he drew the comforter more firmly around them before settling in for sleep. It was probably late in the evening, but John knew that neither he nor the good doctor he was holding had any immediate plans in the morning.

"Sleep" John ordered as he stroked the smooth skin of Harry's back.

"Okey" came the tired but satisfied voice and John could already feel Harry's breath slowing and deepening. Taking a moment to think back on all that had transpired the last week John couldn't help but think himself exceedingly lucky. Harry was beautiful, perfect, witty and so loveable that John knew he would never let him go without a fight. Tightening his arms around Harry he felt the possessive beast that had raged inside him calm finally and it took only a few minutes before John settled down to sleep next to his new lover.


End file.
